Prisoner From Beyond
by Jigglypuff Sucks
Summary: A strange man from another planet lands in Hyrule, where he's taken prisoner. Can a certain princess help him escape and help him through his depression? Doesn't take place during or after any game. Rated T for violence and swearing, but might be changed to M in later chapters for rape and violence and gore. ZeldaxOC. Off hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Prisoner From Beyond

A/N This idea came to me at random, but I think it'll be really good. Please review if you think it's good or bad. BTW, you should read Fearless Souls before you read this to really get who the characters are and what they do. And if you already did read it, then keep in mind in all of my fanfics involving my characters will have different scenarios of how the rebellion ended up. So just remember that.

Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this story is Shaun Wolf, his home planet, and all the other stuff involving him.

-Zelda's PoV-

The rain poured down upon Castle Town of Hyrule. People were all inside by the fire, reading or sleeping. Not Princess Zelda; she was inside, but had important matters to attend to than relaxing. She had to pull Hyrule out of its financial crisis so it wouldn't crumble. She was trying as hard as she could to take money from where it wasn't needed and put it where it was. Though it was to no avail. To pull Hyrule out of its downward spiral, Zelda would have to do one thing. Marry a prince. She was well aware of this but didn't know who she would want. The only prince she knew or cared to know was her brother Link, who controlled the army and the prisons. Zelda hated Link's treatment of the soldiers and even more so, the prisoners. She had told Link that he had to be more ethical and less rational. Link would only reply, "Hey, don't tell me how to do my damn job! They're in there for a reason. They stole, murdered, lied... I could go on. Those prisoners don't deserve anything more than to be tortured and killed!" Zelda pulled herself from her thoughts and continued focusing on her work. But her thoughts were cut short when she heard a huge crash coming from just outside the castle. It shook the earth and caused people to run out of their homes, some running towards the thing that crashed into Hyrule, others running away, hoping the thing wouldn't get them. Zelda was obviously intrigued by this, wanting to know what exactly the thing was. But common sense told her that it was best not to even try to go near whatever it was that the people were heading for.

-Shaun's PoV-

Blood was everywhere at once. Shaun and his rebellions' attack on the capitol of Hantora had failed. He was the only survivor of the five. His fellow soldiers, Blake Connors, Jason Sanderson, Peter Robinson, and Rick Sanchez all were killed. Shaun didn't know what to do as the guards easily overpowered him. For where he had fighting skills, they had sheer numbers. Shaun was then carted up to Vladimir Kronos, the biggest bastard in all of Hantora. Shaun spat in his face the moment he saw him. "Now now Shaun, is that really necessary? After all, I am sparing your life. So I can blast you into deep space!" Shaun, in a way, saw this coming. He knew that Kronos wouldn't kill his enemies, especially not his greatest enemy. He'd make them suffer for as long as possible. Shaun just hoped something would happen while he was in space so he could get his bearings and go back to Hantora to find another way to kill that bastard Kronos. A day later, a crowd had gathered around a stage where Kronos was standing at a podium and Shaun was being shoved into a small pod capable of going into space. Most of the crowd was crying, for they knew that Shaun was their only hope for freedom and no longer having to live in poverty. After some words about how foolish Shaun was for trying to stop him, he pressed a button which launched Shaun into the stratosphere. As he was in the pod, watching the stars go by, Shaun couldn't help but feel panicked. This could be it. These could be his final hours. Shaun was actually starting to cry. "I'm sorry Blake, I let you down. I let all of you down." Days had passed and Shaun was still drifting through space. He was beginning to go insane due to the cramped area and lack of air. The pod had an air supply and it was running low. Shaun may have been losing contact with reality, but he still knew that he had to crash land on a planet, fast. Soon, Shaun's prayers were answered when he noticed a dot that was getting bigger and bigger. He braced for impact. This was going to hurt... a lot. Shaun squeezed his eyes shut as he entered the planet's atmosphere. He saw the earth getting closer at an incredibly high rate. In a couple seconds, Shaun impacted into the planet's surface.

A/N Whaddaya think, huh? I thought this actually was good. I just hope this keeps up in the next chapters.


	2. Imprisoned

Imprisoned

A/N Sorry this chapter took so long, I've been busy and sick these past few days so I didn't really have much time to write. But here it is, chapter 2. Please review so I can improve this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda, but I do own a copy of Legend of Zelda: OoT 3D, sweet!

As Zelda sat there, watching the scene unfold from her balcony, she could tell that whatever was in there may not be hostile, but was strange nonetheless. Suddenly, one of the guards burst into her room and yelled, "Princess, something strange crashed into Hyrule! Link is coming to see what it is and would like you to come along as well." Zelda looked at the guard with a slight bitter expression, she hated being called princess, no matter who it was from. "Well alright," she replied nervously. She didn't know what was out there, in the fields outside of Castle Town, but she was sure that it wasn't normal. Zelda then followed the guard and met up with Link in the foyer. "Hello Zelda, ready to capture whatever's out there?" Zelda looked at Link with a look of disgust and genuine disappointment. She thought Link would know better than to try and kill this creature, who knows what it was. "Goddesses Link, don't you dare kill a creature that for all we know could be innocent," Zelda nearly shouted. Link looked at her, shocked, until finally giving up. "Alright Zelda, if you don't want me to kill this potentially deadly creature, don't say I didn't warn you if it kills us all."

The small group then joined the crowd in the field where the object landed. Some people had pitchforks and torches, though they immediately burnt out in the rain, ready to kill whatever was in that chamber. It was pod-like, as some people said. Suddenly, the door to the pod opened, revealing a strange thing that was nearly identical to a Hylian, except for rounded ears which Hylians did not possess.

The creature looked around for a second before finally speaking, "Where am I," it asked loudly. None of the people answered. After a long period of silence, it again asked, "Where am I?" Finally, one of the guard answered, "This is Hyrule, are you friendly?" The thing looked us over and immediately noticed the pitchforks. The thing then said, "Well I'm pretty sure you're not, and if that's true I feel bad for you." Someone finally was able to ask, "Why is that?" "Well keep pointing those pitchforks at me and you'll find out. Seriously, you're going to poke somebody's eye out with those!" The thing looked at Zelda closely, as if contemplating something. The guards saw it look at her and crossed their spears in front of her, creating a barrier. Link then stepped forward and said, "What is your name, creature?" It looked at Link with a slight look of amusement. "Shaun Wolf, and don't call me creature, I'm a human being you ass!" Link looked stunned and spat back, "You're lucky my sister doesn't want me to kill you beast! Because I would have had your head already if it weren't for her!" Shaun looked at him with a smirk, almost knowing that if Link were to even try to kill him, he would not live much longer. A long period of bickering followed until finally, Zelda then took a stand and shouted, "Enough! Goddesses Link, at least you should be mature enough to be above this behavior! Regardless that you're my brother, I still have more power than you!" Zelda took a deep breath and looked at Shaun. After studying him, she asked, "Where do you come from visitor?" Shaun looked at her, almost stunned at her beauty. She had silky brunette hair and crystal blue gems of eyes. But the one thing that intrigued him the most about Zelda were those pointed ears she had. He couldn't help but think those ears were sexy. Shaun then mentally cursed himself, he can't think of those things right now, he had to get back to Hantora. It was then he remembered that he had to answer Zelda's question. "Umm, Hantora. Who are you?" Zelda had a look of confusion on her face and said, "I'm princess Zelda of Hyrule, umm, where is Hantora?" Shaun looked at her for a moment. She was royalty, that meant she had money, which he could steal and use to get off of this planet. But for some reason, he didn't want to do that, almost as if he didn't want to hurt Zelda, but more comfort her and hug her and... kiss her. Shaun then mentally punched himself. He could NOT think like that. Not now. He had to get back to Hantora and kill Vladimir Kronos. But the problem was, he didn't know where Hantora was either. Was it in a different solar system, a different galaxy, a different universe? He didn't know for sure. "That's really what I want to know, it's a long story. But you see, I was basically... well I suppose you could call it exiled by-" "HA," Link shouted triumphantly. "You were exiled, which means you did something bad, which means we can lock you up! GUARDS!" Zelda stared daggers at Link, which made him back down. Link knew better than to get on Zelda's bad side. "Why were you exiled... Shaun, is it?" Shaun nodded and replied, "Well you see, the government on my planet is run by evil bastards who force us to live in poverty. Most of the people on my planet are uneducated and the only real way to survive is to fight. But there is... well was a rebellion that fought them. I was the leader of that rebellion. But we lost, all of my friends were dead, and I was launched into space, where they thought I'd die, but I landed here." Zelda looked at him with a new sense of respect, it would take a lot of bravery to go up against a whole entire government. "How old are you Shaun," Zelda asked abruptly. Shaun didn't quite understand why she wanted to know that, was she trying to see if I was old enough for a relationship? Shaun just stopped his thoughts right then and there, he was done with his thoughts about Zelda, now was not the time. "Uhh, 16. How old are you." Zelda then looked at Shaun as if he was insane, he was 16 years old and was fighting a war with his government! That's just crazy. But Zelda knew better than to say that, it would most likely insult him if she did. "I'm 17, is there anything else?" Shaun then realized something critical, this place was way unadvanced. This place basically represented a renaissance society of sorts, there would be nothing like spaceships or anything like that! Shaun then deflated instantly after discovering this. Zelda immediately noticed this and looked at him with worry. "What is it Shaun?" Shaun then said sadly, "This place is too unadvanced to have spaceships so I can't get back to my home planet. I'll never be able to save my people."

Zelda was crushed by this. Shaun would never be able to save the lives of those poor people living on that hellish planet. She hated seeing others suffer, no matter what the circumstances, that's why she never went to any of the executions Link implored her to go to. Link then shouted, "No matter what, we don't know if he's telling the truth! He could be lying to us!" Shaun looked at Link for a good long while, sizing him up and finally replied, "Well your sister knows I'm telling the truth don't you Zelda?" Zelda looked at Shaun, then at Link. "W-well, umm. I...I don't know for sure." Shaun looked at her with a look of shock. He was telling the truth and he didn't know why Zelda would even think otherwise. "Well, since Zelda doesn't know what to think, I guess it's up to me to decide whether or not this... thing will be imprisoned or not. And I say that he should be imprisoned for life! Guards, seize him!" Zelda tried to tell Link to listen to reason with all her might, but Link didn't listen to her at all. Most of Hyrule's guards seized Shaun, the others were behind the crowd, in case he escapes. Once the guards got close enough, Shaun pounced. He was pounding on all the guards he could get his hands on. A guard tried to stab him, but Shaun was able to grab the guard's spear and pulled it away. He was being very careful not to kill or severely injure any of the guards in case he was captured. He didn't want anything else to be used against him. But soon the guards were able to subdue him and tied his hands and feet. Link looked at him with a triumphant smirk. Shaun was enraged but knew better than to try anything, he would escape later. Link knew what would become of Shaun in the prisons, where the toughest and most evil people in all of Hyrule are kept locked away. Shaun may last a short while, but not forever.

A/N Yes, big cliffhanger moment at the end of the chapter. I actually might just continue with this instead of my other story. Let's be honest, it wasn't the best fanfic. But this could be very good, maybe even great.


	3. Chapter 3

A Visit

A/N Yep, I'm back. I was about to discontinue this story, but after reading some other LoZ fanfics and getting some 'inspiration' (looks around nervously), I decided to continue this. Anyway, review the story dammit!

Disclaimer: If I did own Legend of Zelda, do you think I'd be telling you that I didn't?

Zelda sat in her royal bedchambers, infuriated that Link would send that poor person to the prison. But she couldn't help but feel guilty as well, for she knew that Shaun was nothing more than a sad, depressed individual who was forced to stand by as his people were killedl; yet she just let Link send him to one of the worst places in Hyrule, where he'd probably be tortured, starved, or even killed. After that thought, Zelda felt as though she had to save him, she had to help him somehow. It was then that Zelda would decide to do what could be the riskiest thing she'd ever done. She'd try to help him escape. He could live at the castle with Zelda and she could hide him from the guards. No, that would be too endangering. If Shaun were to be caught, he could be executed. Though Zelda could visit him in his cell and keep him company until she figured out a plan. It was decided; Zelda would leave immediately to visit Shaun.

Shaun had been in the prison for three hours, and he already knew that it was hell. He had been tortured, beaten, and humiliated. Though, Shaun kept his cool through it all and tried to endure it. After his torture was over, he was thrown into a cell with another man. He was very tall and had bulging muscles. Shaun knew though, that if the man were to mess with him, he would regret it. Shaun then got up and looked through the bars of his cell to see what other people there were in this prison. What he saw made him very confused. Some of the things in the prison weren't human. Some were these fish-like creatures that were kept in small pools of water. Others were these rock-like creatures that had purple eyes. Shaun knew then that this planet had many different strange species, so he had to watch out for them in case they were violent.

Shaun then decided to take a quick nap on one of the flimsy, lumpy beds they had in the cells; but before he could, one of the guards called out, "Hey otherworldly beast! You have a visitor!" Shaun perked up and walked toward the bars of his cell to find the last person he wanted to see on the other side. The woman who did absolutely nothing to help him as he was carried away to this hellhole. Shaun immediately walked away and sat down on the side of his bed. "Please Shaun, don't be that way. I just want to help." Shaun looked up at her and replied sarcastically with a hint of anger, "Oh I think you've helped quite enough, _princess_." Normally, Zelda would give up and try again later, but she felt as though she needed to speak to him and make everything right again. "Shaun, I know I should've said something, but you must understand. I didn't want to go against my brother. He's a powerful man, maybe more powerful than me, and will use all of that power to get what he wants." That didn't help the situation as Shaun's attitude didn't change. Zelda then tried to think of something to say, but was eventually cut off by Shaun. "Whatsa matter, cat got your tongue? You really can't think of anything to say, can you? Psshh, I honestly don't know how you became a princess. Don't princesses have to be, like, really good at talking?" Zelda knew that that wasn't the real Shaun Wolf talking. The real Shaun was hidden behind the anger and sadness. "Shaun... I know that you feel bad about your people being killed and I'm sorry for that, but there's nothing we can do. I'm sorry, and if it makes you feel any better, I'd help you in a heartbeat if I could." Zelda was beginning to choke up with how much she wanted to help this poor young man. It was almost overwhelming how much she wanted to help him, which frightened her. She'd never felt this way about another person until he came along. Zelda began to instantly break down in tears. That instantly got to Shaun as he got up and walked over to Zelda.

"Now Zelda... don't cry. Please." Shaun then was finally getting how much Zelda wanted to help him. He looked down at the crying young woman practically in his arms, which was attracting a lot of unneeded attention from the other prisoners, and felt a warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest. If only he realized what that feeling meant.

A/N So, how was it? Good? Bad? Well review and tell me!


	4. Chapter 4

Hope

A/N Well, here's chapter 4. I'd say thanks for reviewing... but there seems to be say... a lack of reviews. So if you could just donate 1 review to the Jigglypuff Sucks for Reviews Fund, there just may be some hope after all.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING!

None of the two seemed to know how long the hug lasted, but neither of them wanted it to end. It was so strange, Shaun had finally found someone whom he knew cared for him, which he'd thought he would never experience; and Zelda finally found someone to comfort her as well. Someone to comfort her when she felt desperate and hopeless. And they finally were beginning to know what they were feeling.

(But they'd never say)

Zelda's visits continued for weeks on end. Shaun had begun to feel much better about being in prison now that he had someone to empathize with his plight. But one day, Link finally had enough of Zelda's constant visits to the prisoners. "I have had enough of this Zelda! Why do you insist upon spending your days peddling along with such trash?" "He's not trash! He's a human being who has feelings and a lot of love to give!" "What, are you saying you love this beast?" "...So what if I do?" "I forbid you to see him!" "You will not!" Link then grabbed the princess's arm with great force and pinned her against the wall. "You will not see him ever again. Understand?" Zelda knew that she was fighting a losing battle and finally decided to give in. "Okay. I'll stop seeing him." Zelda then began to cry, which Link honestly could care less about, and left the crying princess to be alone in sadness.

Shaun paced back and forth in his cell for minutes upon hours upon days. Zelda's visits had abruptly stopped for no reason whatsoever. And Shaun had no idea why. The blonde teen then began to come up with different theories. Maybe Zelda was kidnapped, maybe Link forbade her to see him... or maybe Zelda just didn't like Shaun anymore. That last thought mysteriously caused Shaun to become overwhelmed by sadness. But the princess would never be so horrible as to abandon him like that... would she? Shaun talked about this to his cellmate, Mordecai, who had become friends with the blonde teen over the days that he'd stayed in the prison. "I say she left you high and dry. Princesses like that have no caring for people below them. They just step on everybody else to get what they want. But don't take it to heart; women are always leaving men for almost no reason. She just wasn't the right one." Shaun, who trusted his cellmate and friend, began to go with his interpretation of the situation and resented Zelda for it. But no matter how much he tried to extinguish the flame he felt for the Hylian, there was still a spark in his heart that would never go out. And even though Shaun said he hated Zelda, he felt no anger towards her; just sadness. Then one night, while Shaun was laying in his bed, unable to sleep, he said to himself out loud, "I just thought she loved me."

(But a Goddess cannot love a mortal)

Zelda laid on her bed, still sobbing about the whole incident. But why was she crying so much? Sure Shaun was a great person that she cared for, but she wouldn't be _this _sad. But maybe the rebel was something more than just a friend to the princess. At that thought, Zelda knew that she loved him. After a while, she discovered that it was very obvious and she briefly cursed herself for not figuring it out sooner. The Hylian then changed into her alternate persona, Sheik, and leapt from the tower, landing without a scratch. She ran quickly across the field to the prison until, suddenly, she was blindsided by someone. But due to it being pitch dark outside, Sheik had no idea who it would be. She quickly got back up from the ground and sprinted over to the mystery person. She then brought her fist up and punched him square in the jaw, nearly sending the stranger to the ground. The mystery person had had enough and unleashed a ball of magic that knocked the Sheikah out cold. The princess then awoke hours later, but she didn't recognize the room she was in. It had an evil air to it and there was a picture of Ganondorf on the wall. It was then that Zelda realized where she was. Ganondorf had kidnapped her and brought her to his bedchambers. But the princess had no idea what would happen to her.

A/N Ooooohhhh, cliffhanger. Please review so I can see how excited you are. NOW!  
P.S. Yeah, the chapters are getting shorter but I promise that they'll be longer in later chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

Helpless

A/N Chapter 5, here it is. There will be rape in this chapter so if you're uncomfortable with such subject matter, please kindly GTFO. Thank you.

P.S. Thanx to 'I Can't Think of a Name' for reviewing. Always a pleasure knowing that someone enjoys my writing.

Zelda looked around the room anxiously. There was a dresser on the right side of the room next to the bed she was laying in with a mirror on it and, oddly enough, that was all that was in the room. Before Zelda could even try to get out of her bed, the King of Evil burst into the room, wearing nothing but his underwear. It was then that the Hylian monarch realized what horrors will be done to her. She was just about to try and get out of the bed again when Ganondorf ran over to the side of it and climbed in with her. Zelda then began to feel tears forming in her eyes at the thought of Ganondorf stealing her innocence. But the princess couldn't stop herself from wondering why Ganondorf was doing this to her. The only two reasons would be that either the Gerudo King wanted her enough to rape her, or... Zelda then began to remember that the only ways to take the Triforce from somebody would either be to kill the holder of the Triforce with the intent of taking it, or to take their virginity with the same intent. The Hylian began to struggle against Ganondorf on top of her, but before she knew it, she was being stripped naked. She tried to transform into Sheik, but Ganondorf's weight was keeping her from moving; she was helpless. Calling for help would do her no good either because the Gerudo King on top of her was drastically limiting her lung capacity. After Zelda was undressed, the King of Evil took off his underwear so that they were both naked and he then entered her with his stiff member. The princess began sobbing as her virgin blood began to leak from her womanhood. The worst part to Zelda, though, was that pleasure began to slowly take over. But she consoled herself so that she wouldn't moan, because Zelda knew that she was definitely not attracted to Ganondorf. But as he came inside her, Zelda couldn't help but scream, yet what she screamed surprised even herself. "SHAUN!"

Shaun layed on his side in his hard, lumpy bed, sadness in his heart. And it wasn't because his cellmate was killed by a Goron, even though they were pretty much best friends. No, it was because he still thought Zelda abandoned him. The blonde rebel became depressed and stopped eating, losing pounds every day. But that all changed when the rumor began to go around. He had overheard one of the guards talking about Zelda dissapearing and being kidnapped. Then, at lights out, Shaun had heard talking about Ganondorf kidnapping the princess. The blonde teen then went to sleep. It most likely was just a rumor to get the prisoners riled up. Then the guards could kill more of the prisoners. Yet as the days progressed, Shaun began to get more and more uneasy, almost to the point of insanity. This continued for about a week until, one night, the blonde rebel had been fed up with the waiting and the agony. He waited until a guard passed by and grabbed him by the throat, making sure no one saw. Shaun angrily asked him, "Where is the princess?" He was lucky that he picked the most cowardly guard out of all the ones in the prison. "S-S-She got kidnapped... by Ganondorf. That's all I know, please don't kill me!" The blonde teen then let him go. He was seething with anger at this, knowing why Ganondorf kidnapped Zelda. To take her piece of the Triforce by either killing her or raping her. Either of these actions made Shaun so filled with rage that he was beginning to break blood vessels in his eyes, making them blood red. Soon, the blonde rebel was becoming a being that he never wanted and never thought he would become. He became a being of pure rage. Shaun had discovered that he could become something like that when he was younger and his rage was more unstable, and it scared not only him, but the people around him. The blonde teen then began to growl with intense furiousity and literally tore the bars of the cell apart, leaving nothing to seperate the guards from something that couldn't even be found in the worst of nightmares. But the guards wouldn't give up and began to throw spears at him while other guards drew their swords. Shaun may have been blinded by anger, but was still smart. He then sprinted to the cell of one of the strongest men in the prison and ripped the door off of its hinges. The prisoner ran out of the cell, no questions asked and began to brutally beat the guards. Shaun then began to release other prisoners with his rage-powered speed and agility. Soon, all of the prisoners were released and were fighting the guards in a hellish maelstrom of chaos. Shaun took this as an easy opportunity to escape, but before he left, he needed his weapons. He immediately ran to the storage area where they kept all the confiscated weapons and other items. The blonde rebel grabbed his MP5, his Desert Eagle, and his bat with multiple nails hammered through, and ran for the door. But before he could, a wave of guards crashed through the front entrance, swords, shields, and spears in hand. Shaun knew there was no avoiding them and began to fire upon them. He took out a bunch but more were coming in; more than he could handle. So he grabbed his nailed bat and bashed a guard over the head with it, killing him instantly. The other guards saw this and immediately began to run away from him, but it was too late. Shaun was already furious and only got more furious after having to fight the guards. He pulled out his gun again and shot every guard he could shoot until there were barely any left. Of course, the prisoners did a number on the guards as well. Finally, Shaun got out of the prison and set off for Ganondorf's castle. He had a faint memory of his old cellmate talking about Ganondorf's castle being past the Gerudo Desert, and Shaun also grabbed a map that he found in the storage area. Shaun then opened the map and ran off.

A/N Yes, I know, that last part was a little far-fetched. I'd honestly have to say that this was my favorite chapter, because you finally get to see what Shaun's capable of. Stick around for the 6th and maybe the final chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Rescuer

A/N Yes, I'm still doing this story. And believe it or not, it only took one review. So as you can see, I am very easily swayed. But, anyway, no this won't be the last chapter. So you'll have to wait for another. And also, sorry if I've been to aggressive with reviews. Because they really aren't the most important thing and blah, blah, blah.

Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ and I have run out of puns.

Zelda was laying in Ganondorf's bed, crawled into a fetal position with a severely traumatized look on her face. The King of Evil had left about an hour ago, but the princess could still feel the pain of him taking her virginity. But what really terrified her was the fact that he now had two parts of the Tri-Force, and Zelda had no idea who had the Tri-Force of Courage (Link doesn't have it in this fanfic). The only thing that Zelda held onto to keep her from wanting to die was Shaun. She wanted to see him so badly that it caused a deep, aching pain in her heart when the thought of never seeing him again crossed her mind. But what could she do? The princess was helplessly trapped in Ganondorf's castle with no means of escape. The only possible way out would be to climb out the window. But when Zelda looked down, she discovered that she was many stories off the ground. There was no escape. She couldn't transform into Sheik anymore, that power was taken along with the Tri-force. The princess' mind then wandered to what Ganondorf would do with her. He'd already taken her piece of the Tri-Force. Zelda looked down at the back of her right hand where the Tri-Force of Wisdom used to be. Maybe she'd never get out.

-Meanwhile-

Shaun sprinted across the Hylian countryside that surrounded him. Guards would be looking for him, he knew that much, and he had to get to Ganondorf's castle and rescue Zelda, no matter what the cost. The blonde rebel had already been making good progress, as he'd already gotten close to the Gerudo Desert. The distant clinking of metal alerted Shaun that his pursuers were getting closer to their target. He knew that Link would be with them to see his capture and execution, which was exactly why he had to go faster and make sure he evaded Link and his troops.

After about ten more minutes of walking, Shaun had finally made it to the Gerudo Desert and was immediately shocked by what he saw. The village was made up entirely of women. No men whatsoever. Now Shaun wasn't exactly sexist, but he still didn't think a village made up entirely of women would work for obvious reasons. And the fact that it was all women made the blonde teen think that he probably wouldn't be welcome there. So he had to be sneaky and get through the village without alerting anyone. Though it'd prove to be a difficult task as Shaun was never good at stealth. It was always shoot first and ask questions later for him. But the blonde rebel knew that he had to try. Zelda's life depended on it.

Shaun then pulled out his sand blanket so it'd be nearly impossible to find him. He also pulled out his silenced pistol in case someone actually did see him. Though for some reason, it hurt him to think about hurting a possibly innocent person. Why did he feel that way? Was it possible that Zelda had actually influenced him to the point of thinking of others before himself? Shaun shook the thought away and snuck into the village. The villagers didn't seem to know that he was there as they walked right by him on many occasions. But before long, as Shaun was almost out of the village, one of the villagers caught sight of him moving and alerted the others. The blonde rebel immediately noticed this and sprinted away from the village as they chased after him.

Just when it looked like Shaun would be captured, he hid behind a rock as they ran by. Once they were out of his vision, he crept out from behind the rock and ran towards Ganondorf's castle.

A/N Yeah, I know this chapter was short, but I can't help it. I wrap things up too quickly. But anyway, stay tuned for THE FINAL CHAPTER!


End file.
